In the food and beverage industry, there are many business establishments serving retail customers. In some establishments, such as convenience stores, fast food restaurants, and cafeterias in grocery stores, for example, there are dispensers for various beverages. One type of dispenser is a frozen carbonated beverage (FCB) freezer which a customer can use to dispense a frozen carbonated drink in the consistency of a slush. Frozen products sold under the name and federally registered brands Coca-Cola®, Pepsi®, and Sprite®, are common examples. It is typical that a separate dispensing freezer is provided for each of the different brands to be dispensed.
It is common that such dispensers have a draw handle pivotally mounted at the front of the machine for the customer to use after placing a receiver cup under the spout. The customer pulls the handle and dispenses the frozen drink. Many customers are not particularly skillful in pulling the handle in the way that will provide a reasonably full cup, without overflowing.
To address this problem, some newer types of dispensing freezers take away from the customer the opportunity to use a draw handle, by providing a “start” button. After putting a cup in place to receive the drink, the dispensing valve is opened by pressing the “start” button. The dispensing of the product is automatically controlled at a point determined by (1) internal timer (based on cup size), or (2) pyro-sensor cup holder that would cease dispensing when the sensor detects the cup is full (regardless of the cup size), or (3) “stop” button switch which would cease dispensing product any time the switch is pressed.
In my view, to require the owner of an FCB freezer which has a draw handle, to buy a new FCB freezer with a push button, just to overcome this problem with customers using draw handles, is not an attractive option.
Another concern in the business of providing frozen carbonated beverages in self-serve venues, is providing the brands and flavors of drinks that will be favored by the most customers. This has required a number of freezer machines corresponding to the number of different flavors needed. This involves not only the expense of purchasing or leasing of such equipment, but also the operating expense, corresponding to the number of freezers needed. The present invention solves these problems.